


How Lancelot and Percival Met

by OhanaHoku



Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Day 8, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Lancelot, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lancelot, Injury, Lancelot & Percival Friendship, Lancelot Whump, Lancelot and Percival Meet, Male Friendship, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Percival, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, percival to the rescue, soon to be series, stab wounds, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: When Lancelot is in trouble, who should find him but a friendly giant?orA LATE Entry for Whumptober 2019, Day Eight: Stab Wound.
Relationships: Brother & Sister, Lancelot & Percival (Merlin), Percival & Percival's Family
Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	How Lancelot and Percival Met

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm at it again with a late entry for Whumptober 2019! This is for Day Eight: Stab Wound. Triggers are in the tags. Enjoy!

Five against one weren’t great odds, but the piercing pain of a stab wound in his left side made the survival rate much lower than it would ordinarily be for the skilled swordsman.

Lancelot fell into a fighting stance hastily, eyeing the five newcomers as they surrounded and spat insults at him that didn’t quite make it past the ringing in his ears. Blood was pouring from his wound at a somewhat terrifying rate, taking his body’s strength with it. His vision was blurring, and his arms were shaking as he held his sword. Already, his fingers were beginning to grow cold and numb.

Then one of the men lunged, his form losing its sharp edges as Lancelot’s eyes failed to focus on him. He clumsily side-stepped and swung his sword wildly at the man who ducked the sweeping blade with ease. The wild swing knocked Lancelot off balance, and a wave of dizziness hit the man hard, making him stumble to the side and collapse into a thick patch of brush.

The sound of laughter, distant and tinny, erupted around him, and Lancelot blinked his eyes open as the men advanced toward him. He was conscious just long enough to see a blurry figure jump in between him and an advancing blade.

* * *

Lancelot next woke to a haze of flickering lights playing on his right and a quiet presence next to him. He blinked slowly up at the face hovering over him and tried to speak, but found himself only able to muster a feeble squeak.

Another figure, this one notably smaller than the first, came into sight behind the man’s shoulder. A girl?

Lancelot’s meager strength was already pulling him down into the dark depth of a forced slumber, but just as he drifted off, the ringing in his ears faded, and a quiet voice could be heard over the crackling of the fire. “We’ll take him to Gunnora…”

* * *

The second time Lancelot woke was to an uneven, but rhythmic movement. His eyes blinked open to see a brown tunic, torn in a couple places and smudged with dirt, covering a large chest he was being held against as a rather large man carried him along the road.

A high-pitched and childish voice of a young girl reached his ears, singing with exceptionally good pitch. His eyes slowly followed the sound to see a young girl skipping alongside them, her hair a baby blonde and clothed in a yellow dress, the color making him think of freshly churned butter.

The chest he was tucked against rumbled lightly as the man carrying him joined in song with the girl. His voice was surprisingly light for a man his size, and Lancelot found himself drifting off once more to the soothing sound.

* * *

  
  


The third time he woke, it was night once more, and a fire flickered somewhere behind him, lighting up the roof of the cave, causing shadows of small, forming stalactites to dance on the ceiling of the cavern.

“I see you’re awake.” The same voice from the last two times he woke.

He turned his head, blinking at the face of the man who’d saved him, belatedly realizing he was being watched. He nodded slowly. “Ye-” He coughed at the dryness of his throat, and the man shifted closer, lifting his head up and placing a cup to his lips. Lancelot drank from it gratefully, letting out a much easier breath once he had his fill. “Thank you. You saved my life.” He murmured.

The man merely shrugged, silently tending to the fire.

Lancelot looked around, noticing the girl sleeping a few feet away, her young face peaceful in her slumber. He looked back at the man to find him staring at him again and reached forward with a hand. “Lancelot.”

The giant looked at his hand for a moment before reaching out to shake his hand firmly. “Percival.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 651. So, this was originally just going to be a one shot, but now I've created this entire AU for this story in my head so I'm announcing a new series! That's right, my own take on how these two met and their adventures before they joined Arthur in Camelot! Updates on this will be slow, due to the bulk of my continuing fics, so if you want to stay informed on the progress of this story, subscribe to the collection! Or check out my other Whumptober prompts!
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
